Victor Diaries
by WisMod
Summary: One shots on Abhijeet, The Victor.


Coping up with his inabilities was never easy.

But he did cope up. He lived. He succeeded. He stared straight in the face of the world and merely let his eyes pierce through their piercing words. He let his work and achievements reply to the questioning glances. But this ability to steer out winning in every situation seems to have died in him, especially post his decision to isolate himself from the world, his world and the rest.

Today, all he can do is stare helplessly at the unknown thinking what destiny has made him into. Or, may be his pessimist approach is at fault...?! He doesn't really know. All what he knows is that after years of hardships and standing tall through thick and thin, his nerves gave way this time and he needs the heavenly peace.

He was never the blessed one. Luck had always been his hardcore foe and destiny, the maze game which had always deceived him. Struggle to breathe, survive and get identified always required specialised bossing on his head through in-numerous evaluations in order to clear the doubts in the minds of the worldly humans. And, strangely, his struggle will be persistent till his last breath.

Today, he lies in his bed, semi-paralysed, counting his days and praying the God to take away his breaths. Yes, he do believe in The Almighty even after a life full of hardships. He had always been a believer, see, no matter what the circumstances were and had steered clear out of a lot of mess personalised for him.

Before he succumbs to Brain Hamorrhoege, he he has this wish of meeting his estranged family, his wife and collegiate children. He wrote to them last week after he rose from sedatives-induced-sleep post an attack which left his left side paralysed. But, he hasn't heard anything from them yet. His hope is dying every passing second as is his cells but still, he is holding on to it hard. ex-ACP Abhijeet isn't vincible after all. He loves to dare the challenges and attain victory over them.

He was the weakest on personal front, may be. Or, may be not. May be the circumstances made it worse for him and his wife Dr. Taraka, and not really him entirely. May be the separation was a result of ill-handling of the relations by the both and them and not only him unlike what everyone related to him thinks. Who knows what actually conspired in their lives! Differences are bound to arise, they are natural. And, so is mutual separation. He is today fine with it. BUT, THE KIDS. Why do they hate him already! Why did they refuse to talk to him soon after they attain puberty? Why did they decide to stay away from him and break all ties with him in their adolescence? What made them believe that they have got the worst ever version of a father in their name...that their father never cared for them! No. Dr. Taraka doesn't have a hand in this. She knows how not to intermix two relations and where to draw the line.

May be, their mother's tears, their mother's loneliness made them think bad about their father. May be the hardships their mother, the single mother, faced made them blame their father for her sufferings which eventually led to their hatred towards their father.

May be the memories of his absence on their birthdays and other important days when they lived together and were a family made them disconnect ties with their father.

May be...

Oh they are here! His trance breaks. They are here, right beside his bed. Aditya and Aditi are giving the warmest smiles through tears, and Tarika is staring helplessly at him.

He sighs, smiles and pats his children's heads with his mobile right hand, holds Tarika's hands, whispers a broken sorry, and sleeps...forever...as his family looks onto the remains regaining their muscles.

"I am his personal Physician, Dr. Tarika, ever since he joined here as ACP. He was stressed and unhappy almost always. His bottled up angst and sufferings, his longing for his children and guilt for being the reason of a broken marriage and your unhappiness caused his already troubled and weak brain to give in to brain tumour. I hope he gets a happy, better and a beautiful life up there. Sorry for your loss", the Doctor spoke to Dr. Tarika after instructing the nurse to make arrangements for the discharge of his friend's mortal remains.


End file.
